


What Happened to The McCall Pack

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Dark Pack, Dark Scott, Dark Stiles, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: A Darkness has fallen over Beacon Hills.  In the damned town, the streets are empty except for the forces that ravage the land and kill it's people.  Very few souls escape the forsaken land but questions must be answered. What evil pervades the town and what is the fate of the McCall pack who protects it?





	What Happened to The McCall Pack

Beacon Hills is in ruin.

Overturned cars litter the streets and there are bodies hanging off of trees, it looks like a war zone. This place used to have protectors but no one has heard from the McCall pack in well over a month. No one knows whether they’re dead or alive. Mateo Calaveras has been on many dangerous missions at the behest of his grandmother, Araya, but something about this just feels different. The scouts they’d sent here never returned, so Araya had deemed it necessary to send two of her most capable hunters. According to Severo, who's running point on this expedition, this is nothing more than a reconnaissance mission.

But Mateo had been there, and when Araya had given the order to investigate the fate of the McCall pack, she’d been worried. Regardless of Severo said to placate him, Mateo wasn’t blind to the obvious truth, this was a rescue operation.

Driving into Beacon Hills is like entering a ghost town, the streets are entirely devoid of any activity, the town is eerily silent. The streetlights are on but they flicker and dim with every passing second, the houses along the way seem completely devoid of any life. Front doors left open, cars that have appear to have claw marks and lawns with the occasional spot of blood-stained grass. 

Severo pulls the car to a stop into the driveway of a quaint two story house. 

“Who lives here?” Mateo asks, stepping out of the car.

“ _If_ he’s alive,” Severo begins casting a wary glance at the home before them “Scott McCall.”

Mateo quietly notes the way Severo spoke the name. He actually hoped the alpha werewolf would be okay. Why did he and Grandmother actually seem to care? Much like everyone, Mateo has heard the tales surrounding the peculiar nature of the McCall pack. The True Alpha and his beta, a werecoyote, a banshee, a human, and if the latest rumors were to be believed, a chimera. 

Severo draws his sidearm as they inch closer to the door, he motions for Mateo to cover his back with a quick gesture. Mateo falls in step behind him, checking their surroundings as Severo slowly pushes open the front door. The lock on the door has been broken. That fact alone sends up numerous red flags. 

The house is dark and desolate, furniture has been overturned and claw marks line the walls and stuffing from surrounding furniture covers the floor. A fight had taken place here. 

Severo gesture with gun towards the kitchen so Mateo steps ahead of him peeking around the archway. 

He should not be this nervous. This is what he’s been trained for, but somehow this just feels wrong. With significantly more confidence than he feels, Mateo pulls a combat knife from his belt and edges into the kitchen. 

The first thing he notices is the smell. How hadn’t they noticed sooner is beyond him. Dried blood mingling with the overpowering stench of rotting flesh. Severo is at his side when he sees them, the pair of corpses sprawled on the floor in one final embrace. 

“No.” Before Mateo even realizes that what’s happened, Severo is kneeling down next to the bodies, making a cross across his chest. A man and a woman, still in the early stages of decomposition, the spurs that must’ve killed them seeming even more pronounced. The woman, her once undoubtedly rich tan skin is pale, sunken, and marked with deep long gashes. The nurse’s smock that she wears is streaked with blood, no doubt from from where it looks as though her throat was savagely bitten into. 

“Who were they?” The man had died protecting her, his back is littered with defensive wounds, there’s a gun clutched in his hand but there’s no evidence of a single shot having been fired. Bite and claw marks, and what looks suspiciously like a third degree burn. This man hadn’t just been killed, this man had been subject to torture even as he shielded a dying woman whom he couldn’t possibly have hoped to save. 

Severo stands, whispering what sounds like a prayer and wiping a single tear from his eye. He points to the man on the floor “Chris Argent, last of the honorable Argent bloodline. I hold no affection for this man but with his death, they are no more.” 

Honorable? According to the other members of the Calaveras, the Argents had shamefully fallen from grace years ago. Members of their family breaking the sacred code as if it were nothing, going after wolves who had yet done no harm. Then, beyond all belief, they had allied themselves with the wolves who cause them such disgrace, what kind of honorable hunters were those?

“And she was Melissa McCall.”

“The alpha’s mother?” Attacking the family of an alpha in their own territory was the height of arrogance and essentially the same as signing one’s own death warrant. They said the McCall alpha wasn’t a killer but if he still lived would he get revenge? “They’ve been dead for at least a week, this place is abandoned. We’re not going to find anything here, shouldn’t we be looking for the pack?”

Severo opens his mouth to speak when they hear it, the subtle sound of the front door slowly creeping open. Mateo sheaths his blade, quickly drawing the Sig Saucer that had been a gift from Araya on his thirteenth birthday, moving to cover Severo’s side. 

Footsteps echo against the hardwood floor of the living, just a single person from the sound of it, they both take aim at the divide between the rooms and wait. The footsteps draw nearer accompanied by the unmistakable patter of claws clicking smoothly against the floor. Mateo quickly takes note of every available window and doorway, leading in and out of the room to map out a plan for escape.

“Be calm.” Severo mutters, as if sensing the rise of his inner turmoil.

He wants to argue that he’s perfectly fine, that this isn’t his first mission. And yet when a clawed hand clutches the wall of the archway, Mateo’s every instinct screams at him turn and run for his life. What steps into the kitchen looks like a girl in her early twenties, maybe a year or two older than Mateo himself. Her dark blond hair is short and filthy, there are leaves, twigs, and matted dried blood. “Severo.” She grins, bearing a mouthful of razor sharp fangs as she steps fully into the kitchen.

“Malia Tate.” Severo doesn’t lower his weapon, so Mateo keeps his trained on her as well. At the very least this means that some of the McCall pack has survived whatever happened here.

Her clothes are a tattered mess, bits of it matted with blood and torn in several places. “Stiles was wondering when the Calaveras would send someone other than those idiot scouts.” 

Mateo shares a look with Severo. There’d been no word from the scouts they sent, all of them were presumed dead as soon as they dropped out of contact. “So he is alive as well?”

Malia huffs, leaning against the wall casually. “Of course, he’s alive. Why wouldn’t he be?” Severo motions towards the bodies on the floor and Malia merely shrugs “we figured they’d get in our way, so they had to be put down.”

Mateo’s eyes flash bright blue, Severo looks at her with utter contempt. “You killed Scott’s mother?”

“Nope,” she flexes her claws and only now Mateo sees the dirt beneath them, as if she’s been running through the woods. “That was all Scott.” Severo’s eyes widen in disbelief, he squeezes the trigger of his gun but Malia sidesteps the shot with ease. “It’s okay, you can ask him all about when he gets here.”

Then, she rears back and _howls_. 

This time, she’s mid howl when Severo fires two shots in quick succession, his face as mask of confusion even as he hits his mark. One in each knee that drives the werecoyote to the floor, roaring in equal parts pain and anger. The true alpha killed his own mother? Something is clearly wrong with this Malia as well, from all the reports he’d read this pack had basically been a bunch of pacifits. Seeing an opportunity, they race her, Mateo narrowly avoiding a vicious swipe from Malia that would’ve torn through his achilles heel. 

They make it as far as the living room before something small and furious comes barreling through the front door at them. Mateo’s head collides with floors, he sees stars and hears Severo curses, letting loose a stream hail of bullets. There’s a weight on his chest, something wet drips down and a hand grabs his arm, yanking him up to his feet. 

Severo is dragging him along by his arm out the door as Mateo looks back to see a young werewolf boy clutching his bleeding shoulder. Mateo has seen the boy’s face in dozen surveillance photos, Liam Dunbar, the true alpha’s first beta. 

The boy’s face is a mask of rage, pain likely the only thing keeping him at bay and even that is sure to only last so long. Even now as Severo halls him out of the house, Mateo doesn’t miss the blue glimmer of the werewolf boy’s eyes. That was new, there was nothing in the fill about the beta ever having killed anyone, what the hell happened to this pack?

“We need to leave.” Once they reach the car, Severo throws open the passengers side door and helps Mateo into the seat. “Araya needs to know the pack has gone rogue.” 

Liam slams into Severo, knocking him over with enough force that Mateo hears bone breaking almost immediately upon impact. Mateo tries to move but his head swims, he’s powerless to stop the beta advancing on Severo. He has no choice but to watch through the rearview mirror as Severo weakly raises his gun with his left hand. That’s not right, Mateo knows him to right handed, which can only mean the arm must be broken hanging limply at his side. 

Mateo tries to suppress his rising panic, watching as Severo’s weapon is knocked aside and the werewolf raises his claws to strike him down. A shape materializes out of the darkness and with break neck speed, Liam’s head is slammed against the car with staggering force. The boy falls over unconscious instantly, Mateo carefully manages to get his Sig Saucer back in hand. 

The shape, a man with short cut hair and broad shoulders leans over Severo, they exchange a few words and he helps Severo to his feet. The stranger helps Severo into the back seat before climbing into the driver’s seat himself, Mateo points the gun in his lap at him. The man in question raises an eyebrow at him “put that away before I shove it down your throat. Honestly, helping the Calaveras, how far I have fallen.”

If ever there was a wolf to be killed on sight, Peter Hale fit that bill to a T. “Mateo, he has information we need.” Grimacing, Mateo listens to Severo and lowers his gun. 

A roar rips through the air. Loud and all consuming, Mateo feels the strength of it, the power of it that reverberates through his very bones. 

The Alpha. 

“And that is our que to get the hell out of here.” Peter throws the car into reverse and peels out of the driveway and out onto the open road. Again, Mateo is struck by how desolate this town looks, not even one house they pass has so much as a single light on. “So what brings you two fine gentleman to town?”

Mateo briefly considers putting a bullet between the man’s eyes, if only in an effort to get him to shut up. Severo groans from his place in the back, righting himself in the seat “talk, Hale. What happened here?”

Peter rolls his eyes, making a sort of huffing noise as if he can’t be bothered to deal with them. “Well, since you’re kind enough to ask. I’m afraid the children have...let's say, turned to the dark side.” He takes a turn past Beacon Hills Memorial unable to look away from the scene of destruction, it’s sign has been broken in half, every window shattered. “They’ve been slaughtering anyone they come across, whether there’s a point or if it's just for kicks I can’t say.” 

“My grandmother has given us strict orders to uncover the fate of the McCall pack.” Mateo brings his Sig Saucer level with Peter’s temple though the wolf keeps his gaze on the road, ignoring him. “Tell us what’s wrong with them or you are of no use to us, wolf.”

“Grandmother? Araya?” Peter laughs “She doesn’t strike me as particularly paternal.” 

Mateo grins. “From what I hear, the same could be said of you.”

That gets a reaction, Peter’s hands grip the steering wheel tight and his eyes have gone cold. “I believe I see the resemblance now.”

“Answer our question, Hale.” Severo insists. 

“Very well,” something like guilt colors the older man’s expression. “Alas, I’m afraid this whole debacle is my fault.”

The silence that follows this statement is almost painful, the only sound being that of the car tires against the road. Glancing back at Severo tells Mateo that without question this wolf will die once they’ve gotten what they need from him. “Explain.”

“They wanted to cleanse the source trouble in this town and for that they need a purification ritual.” At this Peter grins, somehow still pleased with himself. “With Deaton gone on another one of his little extracurricular exploits, I provided the ritual. Well, at least I told them it was a purification ritual that I miraculously dug up from the depths of the Hale archives.” 

“What was it really?” Mateo has heard that particular tone in Severo’s voice countless times before, usually when he’s seconds away from putting someone down. The wolf must sense his disgust as well because he actually looks vaguely remise. 

“An inverted apotropaic spell. Normally they wouldn't trust me anything this important but I’d been on my best behavior since that whole incident with Monroe.” He looks proud of his deception despite the obvious result of his actions. “Scott being the patron saint of forgiveness that he so desperately tries to be, decided to give me a chance.”

This alpha was a fool. Mateo had known this man for all of ten minutes and he’d sooner shoot himself in the foot than give him the benefit of the doubt.

“I made sure they were all gathered at the Nemeton when Stiles performed the spell, though I couldn’t be present myself.” They pull off onto the highway, Mateo spots a small herd of deer watching as they pass, a notable eerie light in their blank stares. 

“The druid in-training?” Mateo asks, skeptical.

“He was.” Regret, now that’s a look Mateo is certain this man doesn’t show very often. “Now, however, thanks to the spell he’s become a Darach.” Another Darach in Beacon Hills? No wonder things were so bad, this needed to be stopped. “Imagine my surprise, I didn’t think Stiles was powerful enough to cause such a complete one-eighty in all of them. I merely wanted them to be more inclined to have a bit more fun, I certainly didn’t expect all of this.”

“So you’re responsible for all this death?”

Peter sighs. “I’ve been responsible for a great many deaths, but this? I’ve turned a young pack with limitless potential into killers. They’ve already become more of a threat than the alpha pack ever was.”

“ _Damn right, we are_.”

The voice fills the care even though there’s no obvious source when they look around. 

“Stiles?” Peter says aloud, fear dripping from his voice.

It’s then that Mateo sees a figure standing in the middle of the road, illuminated by the car’s headlights. Peter presses down hard on the gas, Mateo grits his teeth looking on as the figure calmly extends a hand towards the car. They crash, into what Mateo can’t tell but the front of the car folds as if having struck an invisible wall.

The airbags deploy, saving Mateo from anything worse than a few minor cuts and bruises. Peter looks inconvenienced at best, brushing himself off while Severo appears to have been knocked out in the back seat. 

The man in the road, Stiles, is standing next to the driver side window, smiling. “Peter! Ole buddy, ole pal. Hanging with hunters now?” 

“Well, present company is quite preferable to your own given recent changes.”

“Recent changes?” Stiles scoffs, snapping his fingers and causing every window in the car to erupt in an explosion of glass. Mateo covers himself with his arms, feels a few cuts open in the maelstrom before the man speaks again. “You say that like it has nothing to do with you, god forbid your lying finally comes back to bite you in your duplicitous ass.”

“Yes, I may have played a small part in recent events.” Peter’s claws are out, Mateo can see the tension lining his shoulders. He’s prepared to fight even when all he wants to do is run for his life. 

“You’re so full of shit, I’m honestly surprised it isn’t leaking out of your ears.” Stiles’ gaze shifts from Peter to Severo until it finally settles on Mateo. “So what, the Calaveras ran out of old dudes to send our way and decided to send in the junior division?” 

Mateo steels himself, forcing his voice to remain calm. “We were sent to investigate. There has been no word of the McCall pack in over a month, we came to find out why and your people attacked us.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow dangerously “Oh, I’m sure they did. Hunters aren’t allowed in our town, you’d think Araya would’ve taken the hint when we killed her scouts.” 

“Stiles, stop playing. Kill the hunters, we’re taking Peter with us.”

“Scotty!” Stiles turns, greeting a man with a crooked jaw and eyes that burn a deep crimson. The two share a brief hug and the alpha steps around him, grabbing the driver side door and rips it off single handedly. 

Mateo can hear his blood pounding in his ears, the alpha tosses the door aside like it’s made of cardboard. This was the true alpha? Peter remains stock still as Scott leans close into his space “Where is Deaton? I can smell him on you.”

“Now Scott, you know he and I don’t really see eye to eye.” Peter taps Mateo’s leg, pointing to the gun in his lap while keeping Scott’s attention focused on himself. “It’s certainly not as if the man trusts me-”

Scott’s hand closes around Peter’s throat, lifting him from the driver’s seat with ease and slamming him down onto the fractured hood of the car. Mateo takes aim, only to find that his gun has vanished and instead he’s holding a handful of black roses. Stiles smirks at him “didn’t think I’d forgotten about ya, did you, Calaveras?” 

Mateo is yanked from the car from the car by some invisible force holding him aloof at Stiles side, so this is the magic of Darach? 

“Tell me where Deaton is hiding the refugees and I’ll let you live.” Scott continues to press down against Peter’s windpipe.

“You’re lying.” Peter gasps, gripping weakly at Scott’s arm. 

“You’re right,” the red in his iris expands, deepening until his gaze is entirely scarlet. “I’m going to kill you regardless, so you might as well tell me anyway.” He lifts Peter from the hood, raising the older man by his throat above him. 

A gunshot rings out, Mateo looks on, amazed at the quarter sized hole that appears in the alpha’s wrist. And most disturbing of all how unbothered Scott looks by it, the wound heals over in a matter of seconds, leaving no evidence that it ever been there at all. 

“Severo.” Stiles spits the name, spotting the man touting his spare gun, Stiles raises a hand towards the injured hunter. Before he can do anything, a bloodcurdling scream tears through the air and suddenly the car is lifted fifty feet straight up.

Briefly, Mateo catches a glimpse of Severo, a look of benign resignation on his face as the car comes plummeting down against the road. The metal crumples and splinters with a horrible grinding noise, blood trickling from every edge of the twisted metal. 

“That,” a voice calls, accompanied by the sound high heels clicking against concrete “is for torturing Scott.”

There’s blood dripping from Mateo’s ears, this must be the banshee his grandmother had spoken of, supposedly frightened by the nature of her own powers. Lydia Martin. She steps into view next to Stiles but she’s not alone, following close behind Mateo sees the werecoyote and the beta, already healed. 

“I totally could’ve handled that, Lyds.” Stiles crosses his arms like a petulant child. “Hell, I coulda just made Parrish do it.”

She sweeps a strand of hair behind her ear pats him on the head. “Stiles, you would’ve tortured him for hours and frankly we don’t have the time. Besides, just because you enslaved Parrish doesn’t mean you can use him for everything.” 

“I politely disagree, you have no idea the amount of spellwork that went into collar of his.” 

“Alright kids,” Peter strains pointlessly in Scott’s grasp “I’ll tell you where Deaton is stashed away.” 

“Finally.” Stiles mutters.

“Only, however, if my dear daughter will ensure my safety,” Malia bursts into a fit of laughter. 

She steps forward, leaning on Scott’s shoulder and looking up at her father. “The only reason I don’t kill you myself is because we all think Scott should be the one to put you down. After all you’re the one who bit him and now, all this is your fault to. Come on Peter, you know you deserve this.”

“Technically, it was my idea.” 

The chimera? When had he gotten here, Mateo hadn’t even heard him approach. Mateo knows very little about magic but apotropaic magic was an ancient art that focused on the practice of turning evil away. The inverted spell Peter supplied had surely targeted the good within them and driven it out leaving almost nothing behind. Given the reports Mateo had seen about Theo Raeken there hadn’t been much good there to start with. “If he doesn’t wanna talk give him to me, the Dread Doctors taught me a thing or two about proper torture.”

Stiles throws a pointed look the chimera’s way. 

“Can’t help but feel like that was a jab at me.” 

“It was.” The chimera chuckles “I watched you torture your dad, he didn’t even last two hours. Amatuer work, really.”

“You slimy, little bitch.” Stiles turns on him, twirling his fingers and at that moment two things happen simultaneously. Mateo drops to the ground with a cry, forgotten and the next a ring of black fire shoots up around the chimera. Mateo moves as soon as he hits the ground, rolling off the side of the road and making a mad dash into the woods. He hears Stiles mutter something along the lines of “Okay, that was bad” but pays it little mind, forgoing anything other than the running as fast as he can. 

Mateo doesn’t think, he runs carefully through the brush for as long as it takes his eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness. It’s a futile endeavor, even on a good day he wouldn’t be able to escape this many supernaturals, least of all in their own territory. He’s been knocked around, bruised and cut numerous times, they’ll have the scent of his blood by now. He can’t escape.

He’s going to die here. 

Twigs snap nearby, Mateo weaves through the trees as best he can, desperately searching for any possible way to get out of this alive. He can feel their presence all around him, catches glimpses of glowing blue eyes in distant dark shadows. 

A gold pair of eyes meet him head on and the next thing Mateo knows, he’s on back again with foot pressed against his chest. The chimera, Theo looms over him with a grin “Never met a Calaveras before, gotta say I’m not impressed.”

“Fuck you.”

Malia and Liam emerge from the shadows, Theo presses down harder on Mateo’s chest taking pleasure in the sounds of his anguish. It takes everything Mateo has not scream out in pain, certain that one of his ribs has been broken. “Looks like I got here first, so he’s mine.”

Liam pouts. “We’re the ones who tracked them through town, so technically we found him first.”

Theo shrugs. “That’s only because you two were closest when Stiles’ perimeter wards went off.”

“Now kids, let's not fight. We have a guest.” Stiles steps into the clearing, a ball of fire lighting his path as he walks. 

“Says the guy who literally tried to roast me alive.” Theo kicks Mateo in side without looking down. “So what’s the plan with this guy anyway?”

“What? I have to tell you to kill hunters now?” Stiles shoves past Liam who growls but otherwise remains silent. 

“Refugees?” Mateo asks softly amidst a mouthful of blood.

Stiles crouches down next to him 

“Care to repeat that? Think you’ve got a bit of fluid in your lungs there.” 

“Your Alpha mentioned refugees, what did he mean?” It’s been bugging him ever since he first heard, hoped it would provide an explanation into the lack people he’d seen in this town.

Stiles’ eyes light up with excitement and as he shoots to his feet. 

“Holy shit, I get to monologue. I’ve officially reached supervillain status!”

“Stiles, you can’t be serious.” Theo utters in a mocking tone.

“Shut up, Theo.” He makes a sweeping gesture and the chimera is pushed off. Mateo rises off the ground as being pulled by a puppet strings “Now, what’s your name?”

“Mateo Calaveras, grandson of Araya, head of the Calaveras family.” Will knowing who he is make a difference at all?

Stiles claps in hands in delight. “New rule kids, no one touches his face. When we’re done with him, I’ll be mailing his head back to Araya gift wrapped with gorgeous pink bow.” 

Mateo blanches. 

“If you do that, every family allied with my own will come here and hunt you down like the animals you’ve so clearly become.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that. It’ll save us the trouble of looking for them. And now to answer your question...”

The other three sigh loudly but Stiles continues on as if he hasn’t heard. 

“The people of this town are ungrateful, we’ve saved them soo many times and haven’t received so much as a single thanks. Hunters save people and get praised but we do it and somehow, we’re still the bad guys.” The fireball inches closer, Mateo can feel the heat of it on his skin “So we’re going to make them pay. Every single person who draws breath in this town owes us a debt and now, we’re coming to collect. Deaton has the last few survivors squared away somewhere in town, I can’t divine the location and that’s why we need Peter. He’s been helping them elude us.”

“That guy?”

“Yeah, surprised us too, but hey, gotta be thankful for the bastard.” With a glance the fireball erupts, morphing into a long black snake that encircles itself around Mateo’s body. “That spell Peter gave me was a real eye opener. Scott and Lydia will get him to talk in time, might not be much left of him though.”

“So you’re just slaughtering innocent people now?”

“Innocent? When that bitch Monroe went on a warpath they either stood by and did nothing or joined her.” His agitation causes the serpent to pull tighter, making it significantly more difficult to breathe. “Soon as we find them, they’re all dead and then we’ll move on. We’ll find Monroe again and this time I’ll catch her, toy with her mind and turn her into something completely unrecognizable.” Stiles tuts, looking thoughtful and distant “I wonder if I can make her into a kanima…”

“Cause having a pet hellhound isn’t enough?” Theo shakes his head.

“I’m gonna kill you one of these days, I sincerely hope you know that, Theo.” Stiles says with a sigh.

“Are you done yet?” Liam asks, flexing his claws impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m done.” Stiles steps aways from Mateo, waving his hand dismissively and the snake vanishes in a puff of acrid smoke. “Have at it, baby wolf and company.”

They’re on him in an instant, the chimera sinking his claws savagely into Mateo’s shoulders and dragging them through the meat of his back. Mateo doesn’t even have time to scream before the the werecoyote sweeps his legs out from under him with a single low kick. The blue-eyed beta wolf grabs his leg, plucking him out of mid air and chunks him against the nearest tree like a bloody ragdoll. 

Mateo’s almost thankful that the impact shatters his spine, he can’t move his hands or feet but he can’t feel anything now let alone pain.

“Remember to leave the face, otherwise dig in.” Stiles is leaning against a tree, picking at his nails with disinterest, Mateo even thinks he might actually be bored.

They creep closer, all he can do is twitch weakly and beg for the end to come swiftly. The chimera lifts him up by his ankles, holding Mateo up like offering as Malia and Liam fully shift.

With tears streaming down his face and hearing the roar of the approaching supernatural, Mateo lets his eyes drift closed.

He never opens them again.


End file.
